Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to collapsible lens barrels.
Background Information
In a lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H5-100144A and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-211470A, a rotational frame in which a helicoid is formed rotates by a zoom motor. Furthermore, in this lens barrel, a lens frame is restricted from rotating by a fixed frame, and thus the lens frame moves in an optical axis direction along with the rotational frame. As a result, the focal length is adjusted, a desired primary subject is brought into focus, and so on.
The present disclosure provides a collapsible lens barrel that is capable of increasing the overall length of the barrel during use.